


【承鈞】結婚

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: RPS，勿上升！





	【承鈞】結婚

今天是結婚典禮。  
徐鈞浩在婚禮會場四處走動，有別於一般傳統的室內婚禮，今天的辦在室外，天氣晴朗卻不炎熱，彷彿老天爺也給予新人祝福。

許多親朋好友都來了，卞慶華和陳廷軒當然是其中之二，他們看到徐鈞浩，高興地打招呼。

「好久不見，最近怎麼樣？」卞慶華笑著問。  
「很好啊，不久前才從英國回來，台灣的天氣好太多了。」徐鈞浩與他碰杯，喝了口酒。  
「你怎麼都沒發文，讓我羨慕一下啊。」陳廷軒好像已經喝醉了一樣，邊喝酒邊跳舞。  
「就沒什麼特別的啊！」徐鈞浩打哈哈過去，並沒有想深聊的意思，與他們寒暄幾句，就走向另一邊了。

「他好奇怪。」陳廷軒歪著頭，看著徐鈞浩的背影說道。  
「可能太累了？」卞慶華猜測，就拉著陳廷軒去吃自助長桌的菜了。

徐鈞浩很緊張，他不想跟其他人社交，他怕會說出什麼不得體的話。

「早知道別來了。」他心想，不過他以他是演員這件事激勵自己，硬是待了下來。

他走向另一邊較冷清的自助區，沒有一盤菜是辣的，而且看起來都很好吃，居然還有一盤甘梅薯條。

「結婚的菜哪有人吃薯條啊？」他在心裡笑道，但還是忍不住夾了一些。

他默默的坐在角落，環視整個會場，最前方有座全白的中空亭子，裡面放著檯子，地上鋪著一條長長的紅毯，一旁的花臺除了五顏六色的花外還點綴著白色的蕾絲，椅子整齊的排列；人們三三兩兩的聊著天，臉上流露著喜悅。

「你在這。」吳承洋忽然從他身邊出現。  
徐鈞浩差點被嘴裡的薯條鯁住，他咳了幾聲，吳承洋原本想拍拍他的背，最後還是放下手。

「開心嗎？」徐鈞浩因為剛才的劇烈咳嗽紅著眼圈，唐突問道，他不知道要說什麼。

「開心吧，有點緊張倒是真的。」吳承洋笑了笑，拉拉自己的領帶。

「沒事啦，一下子就過去了。」

「你說得很像你結過婚。」吳承洋坐到徐鈞浩旁邊，徐鈞浩的身體僵硬了一瞬。吳承洋拿了徐鈞浩盤裡的薯條來吃。

「哪有。」徐鈞浩將腿伸直，一副蠻不在乎的樣子。「對了，沒有人結婚的菜會選薯條欸。」

「你不是喜歡吃？」

徐鈞浩的心狠狠抽了一下，暗罵自己哪壺不開提哪壺，但還是迅速的調整好狀態，笑著說：「才不呢！」就跟當初的自己一樣，才不呢。

兩人陷入沉默，徐鈞浩低著頭，用叉子戳了戳盤裡的食物。

「今天天氣很好。」吳承洋找了一句無關痛癢的話說。

「對啊。」  
沒一會，徐鈞浩補充道：「在英國的時候，大家都喜歡聊天氣。」

「為什麼？」吳承洋歪過頭，看著徐鈞浩。

「因為容易產生共鳴，還可以順勢聊下去。」

「我在英國的時候，想了很多事，後來覺得想那麼多做什麼，一切都過去了。」

「我其實原本不想來的。」徐鈞浩扮了一個鬼臉，吳承洋只是靜靜的看著他。

「但我想看你幸福。你一定會很幸福的。」徐鈞浩費了一番力氣，才沒讓自己在說這句話的時候哽咽。他從不輕易落淚，從不將情緒外顯，提及最愛的母親時，也是鎮定的一如往常。只有此時此刻，他覺得自己好像撕成兩半，疼得想哭。他不敢看向吳承洋，只好叉起蔬菜塞進嘴裡。

「你也會的。」過了很久，吳承洋啞著嗓子說。

「你該去準備了吧？等一下就要開始了。我可沒有要當鬧場的人喔！」徐鈞浩笑著說，視線硬是不跟吳承洋對上。

「好。」吳承洋起身，停了一會兒，才慢慢的走向休息室。

徐鈞浩終於敢看向吳承洋的背影了。

當新娘和新郎走在紅毯上時，徐鈞浩忍不住再度紅了眼眶。吳承洋依舊好看，臉上的笑容洋溢著幸福。  
說誓詞時，徐鈞浩不敢確定他們的視線是否對上，但就算有，他也看不清楚，因為淚水早已模糊了雙眼，「好感動喔！」他欲蓋彌彰的轉頭跟身旁的陳廷軒說。  
陳廷軒也抹去淚水，回應：「真的很感動，我們的老大終於嫁出去了。」

新郎、新娘逐桌敬酒時，徐鈞浩已經是平常的徐鈞浩，笑容可掬，誠摯而疏離，他戴上公式化的面具祝福兩人。  
一切結束後，徐鈞浩站在兩人中間合影，吳承洋搭上他的肩，好像凡事都不曾變過。徐鈞浩臨走前，吳承洋塞了一張小卡進徐鈞浩手裡，徐鈞浩本能的捏緊。  
「謝謝你來，回去小心。」吳承洋說。  
徐鈞浩點頭，和他如朋友般的握手，轉身離去。

「謝謝我們曾經相識相戀，願來世我們都能勇敢一點。」

**Author's Note:**

> 你沒有揮手  
我沒有回首  
都已經結束了，坐在河流的兩邊  
各看同一座山  
兩側的風景  
卻沒人知道  
這一夜  
能不能平靜落幕  
/  
天底下有這麼多橋  
橋不都有同樣的形狀  
卻沒有一條  
能讓你通向我   
/  
因為橋下的水是我生的  
橋下的土是我長的  
我讓它們一路追上來  
漲過所有的橋面  
保護你不再讓另一端的人  
有機會傷害   
/  
但是山裡面  
山嵐裡面  
黑夜裡面  
我藏了一串小小的彩燈  
過甜晶瑩的糖果，愈暗就愈亮麗  
每回你經過  
看看它們  
像一輪開過花的、  
不滅的四季  
彌補我們  
所有錯過的宴席
> 
> —山裡面·吳緯婷


End file.
